Nat Nashfall
Nat Nashfall (ナット・ナッシュフォール, Natto Nasshufōru), also known as Nash (ナッシュ, Nasshu) is an intelligence officer in the Galactic Empire's fleet and a childhood friend of Coorie. Appearance Nash is clean-shaved with slicked-back black hair and slightly pointed ears. He wears a white business suit Miniskirt Pirates Volume 7. Personality & Character Background At some point during his childhood, Nash became friends with Coorie. He later became an imperial intelligence officer. As intelligence officers have a relatively low survival rate and the Galactic Empire needs high performance officers, Nash had memory back-ups taken and was cloned (the Nash that appeared in Volume 7 is the second clone of the original Nash) . Plot Skull Star Arc (Novel-Only) Nash worked as the officer in contact with the privateers about the mission to create a contact route with the Pirate Guild. He was then taken to Skull Star by Marika Kato on the Silent Whisper along with Coorie and Gruier Serenity. After spending a day with the three in Skull Star looking around, he left the three in secret during their stay for the night in Palace Hotel and boarded Chimaera of Skylla, which he witnessed the ship fighting off a fleet of 34 ships and had a discussion with Müller Grant, though he only received the notice of the Pirate Guild meeting through Silent Whisper by the actions the three females did when he was onboard Skylla. He was the first Galactic Empire Intelligence officer that went to Skull Star with pirates and the first to successfully made contact with the Pirate Guild . Bounty Arc (Novel-Only) Nash seemed to be busy contacting different factions during the stay at Skull Star, and was almost late to board the Silent Whisper's scheduled return trip Miniskirt Pirates Volume 8. Skills & Abilities Relationships Coorie Nash was friends with Coorie when they were children, but Coorie was not pleased to see him again and when asked by Marika Kato if he could be trusted, she replied saying he would fail to meet her expectation. The first clone of Nash promised to not appear in front of Coorie again, but he claimed he is the second clone so is technically another person, while Coorie replied that he only uses this excuse when it benefit him . Nash calls Coorie Coo-chan, which Coorie kept getting mad at. Gruier Serenity When it was discovered that Gruier had stowed away aboard the Silent Whisper during the mission to the Skull Star, Nash tried to convince her to get off before admitting defeat. Gruier was quick to point out Nash's lies, first concerning how for the empire the mission's success came first and the lives of Marika and Coorie next (Gruier indicated that he himself didn't view the importance in that order), second concerning how he was willing to give his life to ensure the safety of the two (Gruier said that he isn't sure as one who was really determined would say what he said so casually) . Gallery Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Novel-Only